alternate dragon fight scean
by Loki's Little Sister
Summary: i was bord and was thinking how mean hiccups dad was. haitus.
1. Chapter 1

HTTYD oneshot!

Draco fight scene hiccup rant lol!

* * *

Hiccup glared at the man he had once tried so desperately to please, the man he had once called father. He walked towards toothless with more bravery than whole clan and rubbed the dragon's head and ears affectionately, thou the dragon still sent a death glare at stoic the vast.

" son! Get away from that beast!" said the Viking leader. The boy simply shook his head.

" I cannot do that stoic..." the man growled at the lack of respect shown to him by his son no less!

" son I am your father and you will resp..." Hiccup cut him off

" son?! Son? No I don't think so! I had tried so hard... To get your attention and affection, but you..." he pointed at the other Vikings " all of you damned me to a life as an outcast! No one believed in me! No one trusted me! Then I met toothless, he kept me sane in this world of insanity!" he rubbed the night furies head lovingly but kept his icy gaze on the villagers. Stoic opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as the boy climbed upon the dragon.

" I'm not your son! I will NEVER! Be a murderer like you!" he and his pet draco flew out the hole toothless had blasted for an entrance and disappeared above the clouds as the dragon named nightmare followed them to its freedom.

* * *

Hey! This is my first post... Ever! If I owned the HTTYD fandom this would have been the dragon fighting seen! And I'd have LOADS of money! Lol so I don't own! ;). I have a black kitty named toothless but that's about it. Review if u think it's worthy!

Loki's little sister


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

If you wanted this to continue then you have lovelyloupus, my new muse, to thank because of her review! Everybody! Say thanks or ill sick Nadders on you! Lol jks ^_^

On to the story!

Hiccup laid a hand down on his companion, the son of lightning and death itself, toothless the night fury. The only one who stuck with him through thick and thin, The one who loved him while the village only put up with him.

The dragon looked up at him and smiled up at him and stood up and nudged the one legged man up as if saying 'let's go' hiccup smiled and mounted the reptile.

"Let's go bud" he mumbled as he knocked the foot pad into place with his new metal foot having lost the other freeing the dragons of the tyranny of the dragon queen, the red death.

Toothless shot into the sky and into the clouds. To fly to the nearest lake, pond, or ocean to feed his companion.

Stoic sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. After hiccup had left them to be with the beast he had to start conditioning Snotlout to be chief. It was hard and tiring, especially since spitelout kept on doing his own 'conditioning'.

He walked through his own village and saw the pity in the eyes of the others, the ego of snotlout growing every day larger until it was bound to crush him under its weight. He sometimes wished he hadn't acted as he did to his son, then he would not have to put up with his brother or his son.

He stroked his beard and prepared himself for the piting gazes of the others and the whispers of a message from the gods that he should step down as chief and let his brother take over.

Ill post this wensday k sorry that this was so short ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The man and his dragon dived strait towards the Viking village that he had once called home. The wings of toothless screeching as they dive- bombed.

The man was broad shouldered, tall, and finely muscled. He had long chestnut brown hair that he tied into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck, black pants, a grey shirt and a black vest. He also had a fake foot.

"Ease up bud" laughed Hiccup as he heard the trade mark shouts of 'NIGHT FURY' and 'GET DOWN'. They pulled up slightly and the whistling ceased somewhat. They landed near the hall and most of the village ran towards them baring axes, swords, maces, etc. you name it they have it.

"STOP!" he roared startling them into stopping. Hiccup had bought a sword, bow and arrow, and a knife just for this, having seen what would happen to a dragon in his childhood. "Put down your weapons! Or else." He stated calmly.

"What business do yeh have 'ere stranger?" asked a tall and broad looking man around hiccups age.

"Huh, is that you Snotlout?" laughed Hiccup "wow you not as… wide, as I thought you would be!"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" growled the other.

"Ouch I'm hurt! My own cousin doesn't remember me!"

There were whispers of denial and questions threw the crowd that had gathered until the legendary Viking leader of Burk, Stoic the vast, shoved his way through followed by his best friend, Gobber the belch.

"What's going' on 'ere?" he hollered.

"This guy says he's my cousin!" rage grew on the chief's face as he glared at the dragon rider.

"Who do yeh think ye are?" he growled through clenched teeth

"Um, well I'm pretty sure that I'm called Hiccup but that's only on this side of the ocean." He said none saliently. Some of the people in the crowd started reaching for their weapons but were growled at by the Night Fury that had somehow been forgotten I this transaction. The men froze having had read the book of dragons to know there foe.

"s'okay bud." Said Hiccup, while patting the dragons head. "Hey can anyone tell me if there have been any dragon attacks on this village?"

"Nay" said one of the Vikings guardedly the young dragon riders face light up like a lightning bolt.

"Good I was right!"

"What were you right about?"

"Big old queen dragon was controlling the others and making them feed her. Me and toothless killed it and I lost my leg" he said balancing on one foot wiggling the other showing of the steel and leather prosthetic. He laughed dryly "one heck of a battle wound huh? I still don't get how you guys like pain." He mumbled the last part and shook his overly shaggy hair.

Little did the young man know a girl his age near the back clutching a battle axe to her tightly, stood in shook as he smiled slyly, used a silver tongue, and jovial expression to relax the others?


	4. Chapter 4

thank you all my reviewers! i see them and just have to post! sorry this is a bit of a filler.

* * *

Astrid shook he head in denial 'no, this one legged man could not me the socially awkward boy that had left the hairy hooligans without a second thought! It just couldn't this was a silver tongued son of Loki! Her hiccup would still be out and not about to be captured by the same man who had fathered him. This man was not Hiccup the Useless. If you called him anything but Hiccup he probably would knock a few teeth out.

As she was thinking this, the so called son of Loki had started walking to the hall in cuffs with his father to get a trail and punishment for him and his dragon.

* * *

Hiccup fought the bonds that they had strapped to his wrists.

"you know I would follow you even if I wasn't shackled, right?" Snotlout grunted.

"just how I remember…" he muttered.

The hall had changed showing him it had been destroyed once or twice by dragon raids. It still held artifacts of past chiefs, though they were fire damaged abet but still passable. There was a throne like chair at the very back and the tables were on the sides making an ally downthe middle to the throne.

"who's going to be the chief after you Stoic?" the fool beside him puffed up his chest and jabbed a thumb to his chest "yer looking at 'Im!"

"wow… that's sad." The black haired man growled and threw a punch.

"WOOW!" he yelped as he barely dodged the hit. "not nice" he laughed as he dodged three other.

"okay, um can anyone stop him before I hurt him or can i?" the others stood by arms crossed over their chests.

"okay" he shrugged and dodged a few more hits and then swept his feet out from under him and then backed up to allow him to stand. The others stared wide eyed at the fallen Viking.

" can you take off the shakles now?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snotlout pushed himself into sitting position 'if this guy really is hiccup how come I can't land a single hit!' he slammed his fists onto the ground and stood up quickly looking around to see if Astrid had seen his embarrassment, luckily no onea few other men the prisoner/hiccup and he were present.

* * *

"Yer gunna pay fer that" Hiccup laughed

"And you just butchered our language (1)" he smiled. Another dragged him towards him by his shackles

"Who are yeh?" he snarled

"Hiccup horrendous haddock the third, dragon rider and slayer"

"How'd yeh tame the beast? "Yelled another

"He's my best bud and will kill anything that threatens us, yes I see you put the damn stick down and back away slowly"

"Why'd yeh come back?" said another

"show you all how wrong you are killing dragons that fear for their lives only killing because of self-defence and to protect their hatchlings that would be eaten if they didn't bring back enough food, and yes I've been to the nest but if you do to heilenheims gates then you can pretty much smell your way there 'cos the queen dragon is starting to rot" he stated they nodded.

"Well I'm getting tired can I sleep or am I getting kicked out for beating Snotlout up?" a grubby looking man unlocked the shackles that were slightly tight making his wrists pink and raw.

"g'night he mumbled as he led toothless out of the hall and towards the tree line.

* * *

I not going to update until I have a new review at least one! K cuz they make me feel happy! Okay. Good.

Who watched the HTTYD marathon? ^_^ it was awesome!

1-i don't know if they speak English or Norse


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup watch as toothless climmed up a tree and hung upside down by his tail making him look like an oversized bat. He walked over to the same tree and laid down into the soft grass under neath.

Just as he was about to slip into sleep a thump a few feet away sounded.

'grrr' he stood quickly and aimed his sword towards the sound. As he watched the undergrowth it twitched and released a full grown nader. Its spikes were at attention and it looked slightly under fed. He smiled somewhat as it tried to look threatening.

"no! Bad dragon" he said firmly it stopped in its tracks and its slitted eyes widened and it chirped.

'not under fed just young' he thought making a mental not. A thump sounded behind him and toothless joined him and growled to the new comer.

"It's okay bud" he dropped his sword and walked slowly to the Nader

"It's okay, I'm friendly" he said trying to sound non-threatening. It looked at him confused and it slowly made its way over closer. As he was a foot away from the draco he raised a hand and looked away.

The dragon relaxed and it started making cooing noises and pressed its snout into his hand and purred as he started to scratch all over its head until he hit the nerve. In short, it passed out.

"I still can't get over that." came the voice of the one the only, Atrid. His eyes grew wide as his old child hood crush ran up to him freaking out about the downed dragon immediately running and petting the dragon trying to figure out the pressure point and mimicking his movements.

"Haven't petted a dragon since a little after dragon academy…" she mumbled.

"I can teach you to ride if you want" asked the man. Walking over and shaking it awake the Nader.

"Really?" she asked him happily. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"just relax they can tell when your frightened." He put her hand up by the dragons snout.

"stay there she'll deside if she likes you okay?" astrid nodded once.

The beast sniffed her hand and relaxed into it.

"what are you going to name her?"

Astrid thought for a second and smiled as she made her decision. "Storm fly" the dragon rubbed its head into her belly.

"hop on! Lets go for a ride" announced Hiccup.

"a-are you sure?" he nodded and hopped onto toothless.

"She trusts you so its good, she won't throw you off" he said adamantly. She smiled and mounted Stormfly

"Up" hiccup stated as toothless launched into the sky followed steadily by Astrid and Stormfly

* * *

sorry i didnt update quicker went to town!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup sighed as he stared at his teenage crush. He wouldn't admit it but half the reason he came back was to see her again. She looked over to him and waved.

"This is great!" she screamed as the Nader banked left sharply but still keeping its rider on.

"Yah, this is how Toothless and I traveled when we left." He smiled at the dragon fondly, patting his head.

A bola flew inches past toothless' head.

"what the…" the man and dragon did a flip and sped towards the ground, wings whistling.

Ten feet above ground toothless' wings fanned out.

Hiccup jumped off the dragon and marched angrily to the egotistical Snotlout.

"Why in Odins name did you throw a bola at us?" he growled. Snot lout glared at Hiccup.  
"you don't belong here!"  
"I don't care what you think you thick headed, pea brained, idiot! I am the true heir to the cheifdenship and you are just my cousin. If toothless and I can take a one hundred foot tall dragon then I can take you by myself!" he growled taking threatening steps forward until he was face to face with the other.

"You have no idea what ive been threw!" yelled Snotlout

"Yes, you've had a hard child hood" replied hiccup sarcastically "While I had to leave this place, nearly died of blood loss when i battled the queen dragon and she burned my leg off, that was when I was sixteen by the way, and then, here's the best part, then I had to live in the dragon's nest while my leg healed and nearly do eaten by a nightmare because it smelled blood and death on me! What maid your life so horid that you want to take it out on toothless and I" he asked snarkily.

"…"

"Yah that's what I thought. Let's go bud." He hopped onto the dragons back and taking off into the sky towards the sea.

* * *

Please review they make me happy


	8. Chapter 8

I am sooo sorry I feel like such a jerk! I just couldn't get hold of a laptop! (This is my mom's) I'll try make this long, okay? Good! ^_^

Toothless cooed and nuzzled hiccups belly.

"I'm alright bud, just mad at the fool I know as snot lout." He said stroking the dragons head and scratching behind his ears in the same place they had met years ago.

"I just don't know what that guy's problem; ever since we were kids he's been bullying me! And now he is trying to. Key word trying" he smiled and shook his head "Sad really,"

"Is that right?" questioned a female voice behind him. He stood quickly and faced the voice

"Astrid! How are you!" his voice going up a pitch or two.

"The real question is how are you"

"I'm good better than good I'm great!" he said smiling

"Okay then, why did you leave without me all those years ago?"

"I didn't want to tear you away from your family" he muttered weakly.

"you know what? They were talking of arranged marriages! Between me and Snot lout! She nearly screamed at him "Why would you just up and leave like that? No goodbye no nothing!" she mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I just could, I just wouldn't kill a dragon and be a hypocrite to my own word." He shook his head "I wouldn't kill the only things that didn't hate me" he said

Astrid rested a comforting hand on his shoulder "I understand hiccup. But I would have come with you." She punched him on the shoulder and then stared in shock as he barely moved.

"Doesn't hurt like it used to" he laughed and he pulled her up to her chest and they stood awkwardly for a second. He smiled shyly to her and she to him. They inched ever closer and…

* * *

"Hey Astrid I was wonde…" snot lout barged into the clearing and froze as he saw hiccup I a head lock and the night fury sniffing astrid who had frozen with fear."Bad timing?" he chortled out. "Toothless, plasma cannon!" The dragon started to take a deep breath. The 'big strong viking' ran out of the clearing, screaming his head off "good job bud" he streatched and threw astrid over his shoulder and oined her under his body. "give?"

"never!"

"your worse than a Nadder, to vain and prideful to give up." He went to stand when he was picked up by the back of his shirt by stormfly "agh! Dammit!" he started squirming and wiggling. "TOOTH!" he turned to the dragon to see it still niffing astrids head. "weird dragon. Astrid call off your dragon!"

"stormfly, come"

"over here you over grown lizard!" hiccup laughed at the glare he was receiving. It slipped of his face as he was fired at. He side stepped "nice try, but no. let's head back to the village, Astrid" the Nadder dropped him and walked over to astrid and the night fury walked bi-pedal to hiccup. Astrid swung up onto the dragons back smiling at hiccup. "up, up and AWAY!" yelled hiccup.

"what!?" she giggled.

"I don't know, I heard a little kid say that after I had visited his tribe. He saw us take off, nice kids brought us cod." He said thinking back. She laughed.

"if you had stayed you probably could have stayed."

"yep I could have, but I would still be that twig of a kid, now I can mesure up to Snotlout, ruffnut and fishlegs."

"but you already matched fishlegs."

"yah in brains but in the hairy hooligans you can only be battle smart. I was battle gear smart, I can build a sword in half a day, and two battle axes by night fall, but I couldn't use them but now I can use my work and not just look on in envy."

"you could have gotten bigger here"

"I was this strong by three months away. I couldn't bulk up her in thirteen years." He said matter of fact. She stared for a short few seconds then nodded slowly.

"yah" she said weakly. He pointed to a spot near the outskirts of the village.

"land there, don't want to terrify the Vikings." He laughed. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

so sorry for being gone so long but... lots of things happening in my life right now so i might not be able to update in a while. sorry.

(-_-)/ feel free to be angry at me i deserve it!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! sorry i havent updated in ever! this is now on haitus, if you want it just pm me before friday cuz i wont have internet after. bye forever!


End file.
